Rumour Has It
by HiddenCamellia
Summary: Rumours surrounding Humanity's Strongest couple.


**Credits/Disclaimers: Only the idea is mine, everything else belongs to their respective creators. Accompanying image from Google.**

Rumour had it that he was a heartless man. But reality was that he cared for those around him. He had spent his years with many people – each a small lifetime. And they had all left him, tearing away those lifetimes and pieces of him in the process – his most recent Special Ops Squad being the latest culprit. In all honesty, he deserved to be heartless. But, he was not. He had a new squad now and Hell would freeze over before he allowed them to succumb to the mind-numbing pain that was Levi's life. If others did not see that, that was none of his concern.

Rumour, at least about him, was always wrong.

Rumour had it that Eren was all that ever mattered to her. But reality was that she was attentive to her constantly changing makeshift family. She would never abandon them. She had been hurt a multitude of times to know what separation and pain were and nothing would stop her from protecting those around her. Yes, she may be a little more protective of Eren and Armin, and yes, she may have fewer emotions on her face than the Ice Corporal of her squad – but she knew that humanity inside her existed entwining the beauty and cruelty of the world. And she had vowed to keep it alight inside those she could help.

Rumour, this time about her, was also wrong.

Rumour had it that Mikasa's training sessions with Levi were strained, uncomfortable and purportedly, in the girl's own words "bloody infuriating". Not only had Lance Corporal Levi threatened, risked and made Eren's life difficult, now he had taken up training Mikasa personally since he believed that she had the perseverance and skill. She supposed that she should be grateful, but the man had a way of getting on her nerves.

At an afternoon meal once, Connie had had the gall or stupidity to comment to her directly in the presence of the entire 104th Squad and his, "Word is that you physically threatened the Corporal during your training session." — wide eyes, eyebrow wiggle and asinine grin accompanying the sheer thrill on his face.

She had flatly replied with a "It's a rumour, Connie." She had come close to doing so, but had never quite gone that far. She vehemently avoided thinking about why she was beginning to let the Corporal off easy (and enjoy the training sessions), but, of course, Connie had no reason, authority or Mikasa's favour to learn all that.

Rumour, as history had presented, was invariably wrong.

Rumour had it that Corporal Levi's defences – set-up meticulously around his heart and soul – were breached. More like destroyed. And the destroyer was none other than his protégée – Mikasa Ackerman. Most knew Mikasa to be devoted to one thing only – protecting Eren, and most knew Levi to be one thing only – difficult. The idea that these two people, who lived with such singular goals, could have formed an attachment was shocking with a heavy dose of disbelief. On further analysis, as was Hanji's habit, she had concluded and conveyed to the rest of the Corps that such a relationship was indeed inevitable, for who could understand the solemn, quiet, budding mass of talent named, Mikasa better than her mentor - a solemn, quiet, polished blade of talent named, Levi.

By Mikasa's twenty-fifth birthday, she was solidly marked off-limits to every man who may or may not have had an interest in her. After all, the Corporal did not take lightly to people so much as staring at his beloved with a wicked eye. His possessive streak would have been considered adorable if it did not come along with a threatening aura and the capability to back up said aura with physical strength. Mikasa did not need the protection, but Levi was not one to be deterred. In turn, Mikasa learnt to have a little fun at the Corporal's expense by tempting his jealousy from time to time and occasionally, igniting his ire enough to find herself with a noticeable amount more of cleaning than the others. Somehow, during those extended cleaning sessions, she would become scarce further provoking her commanding officer. Their play seemed almost normal and happy in the dark grey world of their existence.

In this world, where future meant bleakness and where goodbyes were always heavy with emotion, for they could be saddeningly and irrevocably lasting, Levi and Mikasa – the two most practical, most detached, most frozen people – tied the knot. Their friends and acquaintances were surprised at the bold move but not at the warmth that flowed through them when they saw two very lonely, very broken and very uncertain people shed all those trembling emotions in the hopes of a steadier, stronger future.

Rumour, it seems, had finally gotten it right.


End file.
